Iris Black- The Dark Pheonix
by Avexys
Summary: Iris has always been ambituos and hot headed. So when she moves in with her father and has to copete with her moody godbrother for attention she lunges headfrist into the fray. What happens when she starts to have feelings for said godbrother, and betrayed by the people she has execepted to trust?


_**The Black Phoenix meets the Boy -Who –Lived**_

_**Ch.1- Black Genetics **_

_** The sun was high in the sky shining down upon an odd looking stadium. Five amazingly tall stands circled a huge field that was larger than two football fields put together. On each end of the field were three poles with ring like hoops atop them. On each of the stands there was a large banner with a different coat of arms. There was a gold lion standing upon his hind legs swiping at the air with his mighty paws, crimson red filled the rest of the banner. On the next banner there is a yellow badger with brown markings on it, the rest of the banner is brown and yellow. Then on the third banner was a black eagle surrounded by ocean blue. The fourth banner had a silver snake forming an S on an emerald green background. The fifth banner had all four of the other coat of arms forming a shield split four ways. Behind the pitch was a giant beautiful castle with four towers atop it. **_

_** Sitting in the stand with the silver snake banner was a man who was focused on some paperwork. The man had a curtain of shiny almost greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders; he wore black Victorian robes also known as wizarding robes. He had pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail so as to keep it out of his face. The man was Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, and head of slythrein house. Severus leaned forward over the parchment that he was focused on and didn't hear the whoosh or flap of fast moving fabric. Then a blur of black and green shot past him followed just as quickly by a red and blue blur. The potions masters' hair looked windblown as a couple of locks flared do to the wind stream. Snape looked up with an annoyed expression on his face. The black and green blur whooped and hollered as it did looped loops and barrel rolls threw the sky. The red and blue blur did many other acrobatics as well but not nearly as dangerous as the other. Snape shook his head and with a flick of his wand settled his hair back once more into a neat ponytail then continued to read the piece of parchment.**_

_** The black and green blur slowed to a stop in the center of the pitch about two hundred from the ground. As the blur slowed it was now very easy to see that the blur was actually a black haired teenage girl sitting astride a slim handled black broom. She sat up holding on to the handle with one hand, and dangling her legs perfectly at easy. She had long black hair that fell down to her waist, her skin was kissed by the sun, her eyes the color of storm clouds with flecks of silver within their depths. She wore a green halter top and a pair of black short- shorts. Her exposed back was a beautiful natural tan looked as smooth as baby's skin, except for a reddish scar that outlined a large black bird whose wings were spread wide. The tips of the birds wings flared on the girls shoulder blades, its head thrown back forever frozen giving a mournful cry. The bird was a rare black phoenix. The girl had an irate expression on her face as if someone were insulting her openly. The girls name was Iris Jane Black, or better known to all Americans and a good deal of old worlders as The- Black- Phoenix.**_

_** Iris glared at the ground debating what would piss her father off more doing a stupid stunt and get hurt or sneaking into Azkaban again. Iris pursed her lips. Last time she did Azkaban she almost got caught, but she had been by herself. Iris looked to the second blur on the field. **_

_** Crimson red hair (not ginger) fell to her shoulders, rosy pale skin, and big hazel eyes. Holly Potter wore a blue tank top and denim short shorts. She also sat astride a broom this one was a pale grey handled racing broom. Holly and Iris grew up together in dagget Michigan USA. Holly lived with her squib uncle Jonas, Iris grew up in Caring Hands Orphanage. They had found out that they were witches at age 7 when Nymphadora Tonks (Iris' second cousin that she didn't know about) showed up one dull morning at Jonas potter's house. Iris had been over trying to convince Holly to run away with her and never go back. **_


End file.
